vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Glisten
thumb|300px|Glisten - Ilustración por 壱維 Glisten es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción trata de que Kaito le confiesa sus sentimientos a una chica después de pensarlo mucho. Intérprete: KAITO Música y letra: GOTS *Nicovideo *Youtube. Letra Kanji= 見上げた空に映る青い光 キラリ輝く風の囁きに 君の音を探し出していくよ 伝えたいこのときめき ずっと見つめていた その瞳の中に僕はいるの？ ねぇ、今この想い届けるよ 拙い言葉で歌い続ける 君の名前呟く度 溢れるこの胸の高鳴り ふわり咲いた正直な花 僕の事見つめてて ありふれてる言葉だけど 輝き続けていれるのは きっとそれは 多分 あのね つまり君が好きだよ からかう様に色づく唇 あの時からそう気付いていたんだ そして君から誘うさざ波は 太陽の光 So I love you 見上げた空に煌めく星たち キラリ輝く夜のざわめきに 君の音を探し出していくよ 伝えたいこの My love to you きっと知っていた その想いは僕に届いているよ ねぇ、今、その想い受け止めるよ 拙い言葉で歌い続ける 僕の風に君の瞳 そっと寄り添う二人の影 ふわり咲いた正直な花 君の香り包んで ありふれている言葉だけど 輝き続けていれるのは きっとそれは多分 あのね、つまり“君が好きだよ” ビルの隙間から見える あの雲の流れの様に 君と二人ずっと一緒に居ようね 君の名前呟く度 溢れるこの胸の高鳴り ふわり咲いた正直な花 僕の事見つめてて ありふれてる言葉だけど 輝き続けていれるのは きっとそれは 多分 あのね つまり君が好きだよ 僕の風に君の瞳 そっと寄り添う二人の影 ふわり咲いた正直な花 君の香り包んで ありふれている言葉だけど 輝き続けていれるのは きっとそれは 多分 あのね、つまり“君が好きだよ” キラリ光る空 君と僕の未来予想図の様で “好き”から“愛しているよ”に 変わるこの一時を 大事にしたくて 永遠より長く長い時間 この歌と共に歩むよ I just wanna be with you |-| Romaji= Miageta sora ni utsuru aoi hikari Kirari kagayaku kaze no sasayaki ni Kimi no oto wo sagashidashite iku yo Tsutaetai kono tokimeki Zutto mitsumete ita Sono hitomi no naka ni boku wa iru no? Nee, ima kono omoi todokeru yo Tsutanai kotoba de utai tsudzukeru Kimi no namae tsubuyaku tabi Afureru kono mune no takanari Fuwari sai ta shoujiki na hana Boku no koto mitsumete te Afurireteru kotoba da kedo Kagayaki tsudzukete ireru no wa Kitto sore wa tabun ano ne Tsumari kimi ga suki da yo Karakau you ni irodzuku kuchibiru Ano toki kara sou kizuite ita n da Soshite kimi kara sasou sazanami wa Taiyou no hikari So I love you Miageta sora ni kirameku hoshi tachi Kirari kagayaku yoru no zawameki ni Kimi no oto wo sagashidashite iku yo Tsutaetai kono my love to you Kitto shitte ita Sono omoi wa boku ni todoite iru yo Nee, ima, sono omoi uketomeru yo Tsutanai kotoba de utai tsudzukeru Boku no kaze ni kimi no hitomi Sotto yorisou futari no kage Fuwari sai ta shoujiki na hana Kimi no kaori tsutsun de Arifurete iru kotoba Kagayaki tsudzukete ireru no wa Kitto sore wa tabun ano ne Tsumari "kimi ga tsuki da yo" Biru no sukimas kara mieru Ano kumo no nagaru no you ni Kimi to futari zutto issho ni iyou ne Kimi no namae tsubuyaku tabi Afureru kono mune no takanari Fuwari sai ta shoujiki na hana Boku no koto mitsumete te Afurireteru kotoba da kedo Kagayaki tsudzukete ireru no wa Kitto sore wa tabun ano ne Tsumari kimi ga suki da yo Boku no kaze ni kimi no hitomi Sotto yorisou futari no kage Fuwari sai ta shoujiki na hana Kimi no kaori tsutsun de Arifurete iru kotoba Kagayaki tsudzukete ireru no wa Kitto sore wa tabun ano ne Tsumari "kimi ga tsuki da yo" Kirari hikaru sora Kimi to boku no mirai yosou zu no you de "Suki" kara "aishite iru yo" ni kawaru kono ichiji wi Daiji ni shitakute Eien yori nagaku nagai jikan Kono utau to Domoni ayumu yo I just wanna be with you |-| Español= Levanté la vista hacia al cielo que refleja una luz azul El brillo resplandeciente y los susurros del viento Voy a encontrar tu sonido Quiero decirte estos sentimientos Siempre viéndote ¿En esos ojos estoy yo? Hey, ahora te envío estos pensamientos Y continúo cantando palabras torpes Cada vez que murmuro tu nombre Me desborda estas mariposas en el estomago Una suave sonrisa y unas honestas flores Estoy buscando algo en mí Algunas palabras simples, sin embargo El resplandor distante se esconde Seguramente, quizás, sabes En pocas palabras, te amo Haciéndote reír como para cambiar de color tus labios Desde aquel momento, sí, me di cuenta Y a través de ti, llamo a las ondulaciones de los rayos del sol, así que te amo Levanté la vista hacia el cielo con estrellas brillando El brillo resplandeciente y los ruidos de la noche Voy a averiguar tu sonido Quiero decirte mi amor por ti Seguramente sabías Que esos pensamientos te han llegado Hey, ahora, tomo esos sentimientos Y las palabras torpes para continuar cantando Mi viento en tus ojos Dos sombras se acercan suavemente Una suave sonrisa y unas honestas flores Me envuelve tu aroma Algunas palabras simples, sin embargo El resplandor distante se esconde Seguramente, quizás, sabes En pocas palabras, te amo Veo a través de un espacio en los edificios Aquella forma de nube flotando Tú y yo siempre juntos, no importa nada Cada vez que murmuro tu nombre Me desborda estas mariposas en el estomago Una suave sonrisa y unas honestas flores Estoy buscando algo en mí Algunas palabras simples, sin embargo El resplandor distante se esconde Seguramente, quizás, sabes En pocas palabras, te amo Mi viento en tus ojos Dos sombras se acercan suavemente Una suave sonrisa y unas honestas flores Me envuelve tu aroma Algunas palabras simples, sin embargo El resplandor distante se esconde Seguramente, quizás, sabes En pocas palabras, te amo El cielo tan brillante El futuro tuyo y mío, la forma de la perspectiva gráfica Desde "Me gustas" a "te amo" cambiado en un momento Quiero que este importante tesoro Dure para la eternidad por mucho, mucho tiempo Camino junto con esta canción Sólo quiero estar contigo Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010